


Shattered

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian deals with a favorite poession that is broken.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

After working a double shift at the diner Justin barely had the strength to push the loft door open. He’d been working as many hours as he could lately and it was starting to catch up with him. He looked at the clock and saw he had a couple hours before Brian came home. Justin staggered up to the bedroom, he had just enough energy left to pull off his clothes. Clad only in his briefs he fell onto the bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

 

Brian came home with a warm bag of take out Thai food. On his way home from work he stopped off to pick up some dinner so Justin wouldn’t have to cook. As soon as he entered the loft he expected Justin to pounce on him. He usually did whether he had food with him or not. When Justin didn’t appear right away he called out. 

 

“Honey I’m home and I have food.” 

 

Justin started awake. It seemed as though he just got to sleep. He was so tired but he was always hungry and he might as well eat the food while it was hot. 

 

“I’m coming,” Justin yelled out to Brian. 

 

“Not with out me I hope,” Brian laughed as he got the plates out. 

 

Justin got up from the bed. He was unsteady on his feet. As he made his way out of the bedroom he leaned more to the left than he should have and his hip caught the low shelving. Justin gasped as Brian’s favorite vase fell from its perch. He made a wild grab to try to catch it. He missed; the vase hit his lower leg then shattered on the bedroom floor. Justin looked at the shattered remains horrified at the loss. 

 

As soon as Brian heard the crash in the bedroom he rushed up the stairs to see if Justin was ok. 

 

“Justin what the fuck happened?” 

 

He saw his lover standing amongst the shards of his one of a kind vase. 

 

“Justin are you ok?” 

 

Justin looked up at him with tear glazed eyes. 

 

“Oh God Brian I’m so sorry.” 

 

“Did you hurt your self?” 

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

Brian looked him over. “No you’re not, your bleeding, it cut your leg don’t move.” 

 

He picked Justin up out of the broken shards and swung him to a safer place to stand. Brian held him by the waist and walked him into the bathroom. He picked him up and set him on the counter to clean his wounds. He bent down to look at the cuts. 

 

“These look a little deep, they might leave a scar. What happened?” 

 

“I was sleeping when you called me. When I got up I was a little off balance. I’m so sorry I killed your vase.” 

 

“I don’t care about the fucking vase.” 

 

He looked into Justin’s eyes and noticed for the first time they were rimmed with dark purplish circles. He cradled Justin’s face in his hands and brushed the dark smudges he knew couldn’t be brushed away. 

 

“You’re exhausted baby. There’s no need for you to work so hard. You’re not going into work tomorrow and you’re cutting back on your hours.” 

 

“Ok,” Justin said weakly. 

 

Brian set about cleaning Justin’s wounds. He poured on some disinfectant. Justin hissed and squirmed in pain. 

 

“It’s burning!” 

 

“Well you were cut deep. Want me to make it feel better?” 

 

Justin nodded whimpering. Brian blew gently on the cuts like he did for Gus. It seemed to work on his other boy as well when he heard a little sigh. He quick dabbed some ointment on the cuts and was done. He grabbed his silk robe from the back of the door and wrapped Justin in it. Brian helped him off the counter. 

 

“You’re having dinner then you’re going right back to bed.” 

 

Brian led Justin out to the kitchen. He made him sit on a stool at the island while he dished up his meal for him. When he got Justin settled he dished up a plate for himself. Brian glanced over at Justin and noticed his remorseful expression. 

 

“Justin, would you quit worrying about the fucking vase. It’s done, I know you’re sorry but I care more about you than some stupid vase. You have to take better care of your self.” 

 

“I know, it’s just it was a one of a kind Brian. I know it was your favorite.” 

 

“I remember where I got it I can get another. Granted it won’t be the same but it can be replaced you can’t.” 

 

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. When Brian finished he got a broom and dustpan and swept up all the shards so Justin wouldn’t further hurt himself. Justin cleaned up the kitchen then met Brian back in the bedroom. Brian swept him off his feet and laid him on the bed. 

 

“I don’t think I can sleep. My leg hurts too much.” 

 

Brian sat on the edge of the platform. “Want me to get you some sleeping pills?” 

 

“No, I don’t like how they make me feel.” 

 

“Hmm, I know what will get you to sleep.” 

 

Brian leaned in and kissed him. He pushed the robe off Justin’s shoulders. The silk pooled down around his arms as he shook it off. Brian yanked off Justin’s underwear. He parted Justin’s thighs and went in for the kill. His tongue caressed the tip of Justin’s dick. 

 

“Unnhhh yeah” Justin moaned and laid back against the pillows. 

 

Brian put his talented tongue to work. He kissed and licked up and down Justin’s shaft till the boy was writhing under him. He swallowed Justin’s leaking member an inch at a time, loving how it filled his mouth. Justin weaved his fingers in his hair. He didn’t pull. He just insured that Brian wouldn’t be going anywhere soon. Brian moaned around Justin’s cock sending little shock waves through his body. 

 

“Aaahhhh!” 

 

Brian could taste the pre cum pooling on his tongue. He swallowed and the constriction on Justin’s cock made him moan even louder. Brian sucked harder and fondled Justin’s balls. He was thirsty for what Justin could give him. Justin’s back arched as he shot load after load down Brian’s throat. 

 

“Mmm, Bri that was sooo good” 

 

Brian smiled up from his partners parted thighs. “I know, think you can sleep now?” 

 

Justin yawned and nodded as his eyes began to flutter shut. Brian covered him with the soft duvet. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Justin’s parted lips. Half asleep, Justin smiled. He could taste himself on Brian’s lips. Brian stayed with Justin till he knew he was asleep. He’d quick check his email then join his boy in bed.


End file.
